


Interesting Times

by Selana



Series: Inner Demon [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Another Hellmouth?", Inner Demon and Stronger, Spike meets John Hart and things get interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Times

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Buffy/Torchwood crossover  
> Warnings: Slash - male/male sex, don't like, don't read  
> Pairing: John Hart/Spike  
> Rating: NC17  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them for some fun - and obviously I'm not making any money here  
> Thanks: thanks to my beta kelticbanshee , without her I probably wouldn't have written this, the idea has been stuck in my head for way too long. All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my native language so if you find anything I should change, please point it out to me.

Spike is all alone at the Hub that night. Even Jack is spending the night at Ianto's apartment after a stressful day with about a gazillion Rift alarms. With most of those Spike couldn't help as they happened to be somewhere outdoors in broad daylight, so he has volunteered to watch the Rift activity to allow everyone else a night off.

  
It's a quiet night, the minutes are slowly ticking by. It’s almost 3 am now and Spike is bored, wondering why he is sitting here at all when suddenly the Rift alarm sounds. He quickly checks the data on his screens.

  
"Bloody hell, why does this have to happen tonight? Can’t go there without backup or Jack will kill me." He's tapping his com: "Jack, Ianto, wake up… There's been a Rift alarm and something or someone human sized came through. And my screen gave me a warning that it might be dangerous, you would have my head if I went there alone."

 

"Alright, just send us the location and we'll be there as soon as we can, don't do anything stupid." Jack replies; Spike can hear rustling noises in the background, probably Ianto getting dressed.

 

"Fine, sending you the location, 'm off now." Before he has finished his conversation Spike already is grabbing his duster and heading out the door at top speed. Even if he had to wake up Jack and Ianto, at least something exciting is happening now, that’s always better than being bored.

 

He's sprinting towards the Library where the Rift activity was reported and climbs the stairs to the roof as fast as he can, but still completely silent. He hides in a shadow and looks across the roof, not even breathing to avoid giving himself away before Jack and Ianto arrive. There, on the other side of the roof, sitting on the grass, is a man in a bright red coat, armed with at least two guns and a sword. The guy turns his head from one side to the other as if he's looking for something. Spike can't get a good look at his face until finally the man seems to look him directly into the eyes. This man looks so much like him, it can only be John Hart – the reason why he received more than one beating when he first arrived in Cardiff.

 

"What on earth are you doing here?" Spike starts walking towards the man, his features shift to his vamp face and he doesn’t even notice it. "You must be the reason everyone was knocking me around when I first came to Cardiff. And you don't even really look like me! How could they confuse us?"

 

The man looks up, tilts his head, and is seemingly unimpressed by a vampire walking up to him. He slowly gets up from the grass and looks at Spike with a wide grin. "No, I'm much prettier than you are, don't you think?"

 

Spike is right in front of his slightly aged look-alike now, invading his personal space, but the other man isn't even batting an eyelid and doesn't take a step back. "I like the way I look and never had any complaints, old man. And I'm for sure more dangerous than you, you should watch your mouth."

 

"Don't underestimate me," John replies, while his knee connects with Spike's groin. "You might regret it, vamp boy."

 

"Vamp boy?" Spike doubles over in pain, but gives back as good as he got and rams his elbow into John's stomach. They both grin like mad as they continue to fight.

 

Soon they are rolling across the grass – and why is there even grass on a roof top - hitting and scratching and insulting each other. They don't even realize when a few minutes later two sets of heavy footsteps come up the stairs and Jack and Ianto burst onto the roof. Once those two realize what's going on, they look at each other, roll their eyes and step back to watch whatever will happen next. The fighting goes on for quite a while, neither Spike nor John are getting the upper hand.

 

"I wonder when they'll stop to behave like kindergarteners." Ianto says eventually when there is no sign that the fight will be over anytime soon.

 

Two sets of blue eyes settle on him and the fighting stops instantly. "We are  **not**  behaving like kindergarteners." John and Spike say almost at the same time and Spike's face shifts back to normal again. They both have some bruises and some minor cuts, John is breathing heavily, but they seem to be fine otherwise.

 

"Care to tell me what you are doing here?" Jack asks, arms folded in front of his chest.

 

"We were just having a friendly argument." John stands up with a wide grin and spreads his arms. "Nothing to worry about, you know me."

 

"Right, I know you... and you know perfectly well that's not what I was asking. What are you doing here and now, in 21stcentury Cardiff, John?„Jack’s voice is like ice.

 

"Well, I thought I'd check what you are up to before I'm leaving this planet again, was waiting up here for you and then I met this bleached blond menace..."

 

"Oi, watch your mouth, you with your silly coat..." Spike makes an attempt to stand up and glares at John.

 

"Kids, no more fighting, or I'll have to do something about it." Jack sounds serious, even if he has a rather amused smile on his face. “Let’s go to the Hub and talk about it, but if the two of you keep fighting, I'll lock you up in the cells - both of you..." Jack adds, looking from John to Spike.

 

John just shoots him a dazzling smile. "If you ask so nicely, I will be a good boy."

 

With an even wider smile, John turns to Spike who's still sitting on the grass, trying to get his demon back in check. It got a lot easier once he had accepted that a certain amount of violence would help to satisfy his demon, but he still has a hard time to get back into control after a fight. Taking a deep breath, he looks up, taking in the brown boots, strong legs encased in blue jeans, well toned upper body in a once white shirt and red hussar jacket up to the face that looks so much like his and still doesn’t. He can smell blood and sweat, arousal and excitement on the man in front of him, and he sighs when an entirely different need demands to be fulfilled. There'd been so much going on lately that he didn't have any time with Jack alone, which means no sex as he still doesn't trust himself about humans. At least with Jack he knows that he can't do any permanent damage in case he loses control, even if he has managed not to kill Jack any more after he came back from being captured by this fight club a few months earlier. He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts that don't do him any good right now and takes John's outstretched hand to get off the ground.

 

They somehow manage to get back to The Hub without another fight, Jack sitting in the back with John, Spike in the front and Ianto driving. There are some angry glares, but every time Spike and John start to say something, Jack will interrupt them and threaten to lock them up if they can't behave. So Spike spends most of the short drive thinking about the fact that John has managed stand up to him in a fight and even seemed to enjoy it. That looks like a really good opportunity to let off some steam if they ever can get rid of Jack. He's sure that John is more than up to continuing where they got interrupted earlier. But he doesn’t want to piss off Jack enough to get locked up, and he’s sure that wasn’t an empty thread. As if he would kill John, the first person in a long time who could keep up in a fight with him. Where would be the fun in that?

 

Back at the Hub, they make their way to the conference room and wait for Ianto to bring some coffee. It seems so normal now, but still it reminds Spike of his first time here. Without realizing it, he starts to smile as he looks at the conference table and remembers his first intimate encounter with Jack and how confused he was back then. He's much more at ease with himself and his demon now and has no more problems with the fact that he's not just interested in women. After all, he’s never been afraid to try something new. When he looks up again, he discovers that John is looking at him with an amused smile and he can clearly see that the other man knows exactly what he was thinking about right now. He decides to accept the challenge in that look and smirks at John.

 

"See anything you like?" he asks, raising one eyebrow.

 

John's smile gets even wider and he lets his eyes travel over Spike's body as if he hadn't seen it before. "Not bad, but your style could be improved, you need some more colour in your wardrobe. Red would look good on you."

 

At that moment Ianto arrives and hands everyone a cup of coffee before leaning to the wall as if to say 'sort this without me, I'll pretend not to be here'. Coffee seems to be the one thing they all agree about, so they just sit down and drink for now.

 

"So, why are you here, John?" Jack asks after a first sip of his coffee.

 

"I told you, wanted to check on you and your pretty team before leaving the planet. I managed to repair my wrist strap - wasn't too complicated, you should probably be more thorough next time." John winks. "I planned to stay for a few days if you don't mind."

 

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

 

At that point, Spike starts to blend their voices out, he has a hard time to keep himself in control as part of him still screams to just continue the fight he had earlier, while another part screams for him to tear the clothes of John Hart and shag him right here and now. But there's still a small part of him that stays in control and makes him sit and drink his coffee, despite the pheromones and the lingering scent of blood in the room. He doesn't really know how much time has passed when someone calls his name.

 

"Spike, shouldn't you go home, sun's almost up?" Ianto seems to be concerned. He's right though, now that Spike pays attention again he realizes that he's only got a few minutes left until sunrise, probably too few to make it home safe.

 

"I'll just crash on the sofa here, too risky to go out now." Spike notices, that he and Ianto are the only ones left in the room. "Where did John and Jack go? I didn't even notice when they left."

 

"I could see that, are you alright?"

 

"'m fine, just needed to think about a few things. So, where did they go?"

 

"Jack is showing John to a guest room in the lower levels, where he can keep an eye on him. If he behaves, we might even get some sleep." Ianto yawns. "Coffee can only get you so far, sometimes I'd appreciate a bit of uninterrupted sleep."

 

"Then go to bed, I'm just going to get myself some blood." Spike gets up and grabs his and Ianto's mug on the way to the kitchen without even thinking about it.

 

A short time later Spike is almost falling asleep on the sofa when he hears Jack walk through the Hub and up to his office. He doesn’t bother to open his eyes and turns his back to the room instead. Within seconds he’s asleep.

 

“John, what are you doing here?” Jack’s voice wakes Spike up, it feels like he’s barely slept. He can see John Hart walking across the Hub and Jack standing in front of his office, leaning on the railing.

 

“You didn’t really think I’d let you sneak around the Hub, did you? Should’ve known that I am monitoring you.”

 

“Wasn’t sneaking, just couldn’t sleep and wanted to get a coffee or something.” But John doesn’t look at the kitchen when he says that, he’s looking at Spike.

 

Jack sighs and slowly walks down the stairs.

 

“Let’s try not to wake Ianto up as well, at least one of us should get some sleep. I’ll make coffee for the three of us.”

 

Spike yawns. “Speak for yourself Jack, I’m going back to sleep.” He turns to John. “I’ll use your room, you don’t seem to need it. If you want to sleep, here’s a sofa.”

 

With that he grabs his duster and stomps towards the lower levels in search of the guest room. It’s not hard to find, most rooms here are either archives or unused. The ‘guest room’ turns out to be a storage room with a spare corner, now filled with a camp bed. But he slept in worse places, far worse, so just a few minutes later he’s asleep again.

 

It feels like only a few seconds have passed, when he wakes up with a start as the door opens almost silently. Still half asleep, he leaps off the bed, changes to game face and snarls at the intruder. Completely unimpressed by this display John Hart opens the door completely and gives him a wide smile.

 

“Is that a way to greet a visitor?”

 

“You should never startle a sleeping vampire, might be bad for your health.” Spike’s features shift back to human. “And now get out of here, I’m trying to sleep.”

 

He’s taking another step towards John when their eyes lock. Pheromones attack his senses and he isn’t even aware that he’s licking his lips. As if in slow motion they move closer until they are almost touching, Spike can feel John’s body heat even through their clothes. They freeze in place, Spike’s thoughts are racing. He wants to punch and kiss and shag John, all at the same time. His body doesn’t seem to wait for a conscious decision and leans in even more, his hands itch to touch the warm body in front of him. Right before they touch, the door opens again and Jack pulls them apart.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to leave him alone and not to sneak around the Hub, John? If you want me to lock you up, you just have to say so.”

 

“I’m not sneaking, and I’m not doing anything to your pet vampire, just wanted to get my sword.” John points to a corner behind the bed where they can see his sword.

 

“Oi, not a pet, thank you very much. And Jack, I don’t need you to baby sit me, can take care of myself. Now let me get back to sleep, or you’ll both regret it.” Spike turns back to the bed and throws a death glare over his shoulder to both of them. It seems to work, as they both leave in a hurry, John doesn’t even take his sword with him.

 

When Spike joins them a few hours later, they obviously have decided that John will stay for a while. He even has a room of his own that’s not filled with storage boxes. Gwen doesn’t really like the idea of having John around, but accepts Jack’s decision.

 

The next two days are mostly business as usual, a Rift alarm here and there but nothing they can’t handle. And it certainly doesn’t’ hurt that they have a pair of hands and a bunch of weapons more than usual. Spike and John keep dancing around each other, a bit of teasing here and a few meaningful looks there. The tension between them keeps growing, but Jack does an annoyingly good job at keeping them busy without giving them any chance to be alone. Spike feels more and more like he’s got a babysitter, so on the evening of the second day he walks up to Jack’s office.

 

He kicks the door shut behind him, doesn’t care that Ianto and John will most likely hear it. Gwen has left a few minutes earlier.

 

“I’m not going to kill him, you don’t need to keep us apart all the time.” He’s so angry and frustrated, that his eyes are flashing yellow. Jack just keeps sitting behind his desk and regards him with an amused smile which infuriates Spike even more. “I’m not a child, stop treating me like one!” Spike is almost shouting now, he stands right beside Jack and looms over him.

 

“Are you done yet? Then sit down and we can talk.” Jack doesn’t seem to be the slightest bit impressed by a very angry vampire standing in front of him.

 

The calm response catches Spike off guard and he visibly deflates. He walks back to the front of Jack’s desks and turns a chair around, so he can fold his arms over the back rest.

 

“I’m all ears, but you’d better have a bloody good reason for this.”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that I might try to protect  **you**  and not John? I know what he’s capable of and I’m pretty sure that he’s up to something.”

 

“And I can take care of myself, thank you very much, or I wouldn’t have made it through the last century.”

 

“Don’t underestimate him, Spike…”

 

“I won’t, I’ve handled more dangerous people and demons before.”

 

“I’m just concerned, I don’t want you to run blind into something you might not be able to handle. He is far more dangerous than he looks.”

 

“You’ve warned me now… and John, why don’t you come in? Will be easier to listen in on us that way. You really should know better by now than to try and sneak up on me.” Spike’s head turns to the door while he’s speaking.

 

John walks in, smiling his most innocent smile and sits on the edge on Jack’s desk as if he hadn’t just been caught spying on them.

 

“So, did you manage to convince him that neither of us needs protection? He doesn’t want to listen to me, doesn’t trust me.” John leans back on his outstretched hands and tilts his head towards Spike.

 

“I bloody well hope so, at least he’ll stay out of my way now if he doesn’t want me to test whether he really comes back from every death…” Spike growls, but he can’t help smiling.

 

“Hey, I’m sitting right here!” Jack tries to look annoyed, but they both see right through it and know that he is rather amused by their behaviour.

 

Spike glances at the clock in Jack’s office, it’s almost eight and in October that means it is safe for him to go out.

 

“I’m off for a drink, according to the Rift prediction program nothing will happen tonight. Anyone joining me?” Spike looks at them both while he gets up. “There’s a concert at the Globe, we could all go and enjoy a night off.”

 

They all like the idea, so about thirty minutes later they find themselves in a small, overheated room full of people. Somehow Ianto manages to find a table for them upstairs and John walks off to get them some drinks. Soon he returns with a round of pints and a bottle of whiskey. The music is nice, but it is too loud to talk, so they just listen to the band and drink. It doesn’t take Spike long to realize that he can’t drink John Hart under the table, he is impressed by just how much this guy can drink without giving the slightest sign of getting drunk. They have finished the whiskey between the two of them. Jack and Ianto just had beer so far and are watching them with amusement. By the time the concert is over, Spike and John have finished another bottle of whiskey and don’t want to go home just yet. In an unspoken agreement, John swaggers off to the bar to buy one more bottle of whiskey for them. And Spike does his best to convince Jack that yes, he can be left alone with John, no, he doesn’t need Jack’s help.

 

Jack is reluctant to go until Ianto leans in and whispers in his ear – loud enough for Spike to hear: “Let’s go home. Spike’s right, he can take care of himself.”

 

That seems to do the trick, as soon as John is back from the bar Jack puts his arm around Ianto’s waist and they leave.

 

Spike nods at John to follow him and they make their way down the stairs into the cold autumn night. Spike leads the way through the streets of Cardiff to his apartment and they walk in companionable silence. That’s a nice change from all the teasing and fighting they’ve been doing during the last few days, but soon Spike can feel the tension between them growing again. His mind is racing, what does he want? Another fight? Shag John until he isn’t as cocky anymore? Both? None?

 

They reach his little apartment and he still doesn’t know what to do, so he grabs the now half-empty bottle from John and takes another deep swig before he opens the door.

 

“You coming in?” He turns to John, who instead of an answer takes two fast steps towards Spike, presses him against the wall besides the door and starts to kiss him. They immediately start to fight for control over the kiss, but Spike is overwhelmed by the pheromones and the heat the other man seems to radiate. He lets himself be pushed to the bed, their hands fighting with clothing. He wants to touch this hot, smooth skin, wants to be touched. The kiss turns into bites and he moans when John starts to kiss and bite down his neck. He stops to think and acts on instinct now, allows John to take control for now. Hot, strong hands wander over his cooler body, down to the waistband of his jeans.

 

Then he’s naked and John is too, they somehow got rid of their clothing without ever breaking skin contact. John is lying on top of him, heavy, holding him down and he is overwhelmed by his presence again. All his senses are filled with John Hart – he feels the heat, tastes the sweat and a bit of blood from their first kiss, smells the arousal and excitement, hears his harsh breaths and accelerated heart beat. Just his eyes are closed, he doesn’t want to see where he is, wants to get lost in the sensations. Spike spreads his legs a bit to get more contact and John slides between them. Their cocks are now touching and Spike moves his hips to get more friction.

 

“No need to hurry, we have all the time in the world to play.” John almost purrs into his ear. Then he starts to kiss his way down Spike’s body, pausing to suck and bite on his nipples for a while. Spike’s hands move up over John’s muscular back, over his neck until they are buried in his hair. A hot tongue is painting patterns on his stomach now and he can’t help but thrust his hips up to finally get John to pay his neglected cock some attention. John chuckles at that and Spike can feel it vibrate through his body. A soft moan escapes his lips as finally a hot mouth closes around him. He had thought Jack’s blowjobs were good, but John’s is spectacular. But then he freezes, as a finger is sliding over his balls and in his cleft.

 

“Stop!” He pulls John off him, who looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been with a man, there’s no way that Jack’s not tried to get into your pants. And I know how convincing he can be.” John is genuinely bemused now.

 

“Having sex with a man is not the problem here, it’s just…” Spike is glad that vampires can’t blush or he’d be imitating a tomato now. “Jack has never…” He tries again and feels suddenly stupid when he sees the wide grin on John’s face.

 

“Oh, he let you top!” He looks down at Spike and seems to challenge him. “So, are you afraid to try something new?”

 

Spike is still incredibly turned on despite being embarrassed and decides to accept the challenge. His lips curve into a smirk. “I’m not afraid of anything you could do to me, I can always stop you if I don’t like it.” He lets his features shift and pulls John in for a harsh kiss. His fangs draw a bit of blood and they both moan into the kiss. To his delight he now can taste and smell a bit of fear on John, which doesn’t seem to stop the other man. After what feels like an eternity, he breaks the kiss and releases his hold on John. “Are  _you_  scared now?” He grins up.

 

John chuckles at that. “Life would be so  _boring_  without a bit of adrenaline from time to time.” His left hand moves to his jeans right beside the bed and comes back with a pack of lube. His eyes sparkle as he looks down at Spike again. “Just relax, I’m good at this.” He winks.

 

Spike can’t help but chuckle a bit himself. “Might’ve noticed that. Now, can you get back to what you were doing before?” He thrusts his hip up again and his still hard cock slides against John’s equally hard one. That’s all it takes to convince John to slide down his body again and he loses himself in the sensations of that incredibly hot mouth again. It feels strange when a slick finger enters him, but John does this wicked thing with his tongue and he just spreads his legs wider. Soon a second finger joins the first and it starts to feel really good as they move in and out of him.

 

He loses track of time as he enjoys the twin sensation. He’s a bit startled when John moves and something much bigger starts to push inside him. He growls at the slight pain, but at the same time wraps his legs around John and pulls him even closer. A bit of pain has always been a turn on for him, he’s a vampire after all. John feels so hot in him, on top of him, it feels incredibly good. He can barely stop himself from biting the other man when a fresh wave of pheromones invades his senses. Fangs bared, he looks into John’s eyes, challenges him to move away. But John doesn’t, instead he leans in closer, brings his neck almost in reach of Spike’s fangs. That’s too much, Spike’s hands move with supernatural speed and pull John down, his fangs sink into human flesh again.

 

John tastes so much like Jack and yet so different, wild and powerful, strong. Spike closes his eyes, too many sensations make him feel like he’s drowning. John’s hot body moving in and out of his, John’s unique scent of arousal mixed with a hint of fear, the taste of his blood exploding on his tongue. The taste of this hot, delicious blood is enough to make Spike come, his body arches to get John deeper inside him, to get his fangs deeper into John. He can smell and taste and feel when John comes too with a muffled cry, just seconds later. 

 

It’s so hard to stop drinking, but somehow he manages to tear himself away. His eyes still closed, he starts to laugh. He has done it, he has controlled his demon and stopped drinking. He only realizes that he’s said that out loud when cold metal presses to his forehead and John whispers in his ear: “I would have stopped you, I’m not that easy to kill.”

 

Spike slowly turns his head and looks directly in the barrel of one of John’s guns. He has no idea when and how John got a hold of it, he’s impressed. “Good to know, you’re too much fun to kill you.” He grins and bares his fangs before he lets his face shift back to human. “And now put that thing away, before I have to take it off you.”

 

John grins back at him. “Really? Think you’re faster than I am?” He presses the gun in a bit more.

 

Spike moves so fast that his movements are almost invisible. One moment he is lying under John, grinning up at him, the next moment he is on top, presses both of John’s hand into the mattress above his head while a shot rings in his ears and the bullet hits the wall on the other side of the bed.

 

“Yes, I’m faster and stronger than anything you’ve encountered before, especially when I just had some blood as powerful as yours.” Spike licks his lips and his eyes flash yellow. “Wanna learn some more about vampires?” He grins down at his captive who tries to keep up a façade of bravado.

 

“Thought I was the one teaching you something new today.” John’s voice is a bit shaky, but it’s more than obvious that he’s turned on by this blatant display of strength. He tries to break free, but Spike pins him down without much of an effort.

 

“You seem to be a slow learner, you won’t get away until I let you.” Spike’s grin looks diabolic, his eyes are constantly yellow by now even if his face still looks human. In another fast movement, Spike moves away from the bed and pulls John with him. Before the other man can get a chance to move away, Spike has pinned him face first to the nearest wall, one arm held fast on his back. “Do you really want to go? Say so and I’ll let you walk out of here. But I think you are enjoying this too much, don’t you?” He licks along John’s neck, over the wound where he has bitten him before.

 

John shivers under his touch, but Spike can tell that it is at least as much from arousal as from fear. He keeps licking and bites with his still human teeth, pinches John’s nipples with his free hand. John moans and tries to get free at the same time, but he doesn’t tell him to stop so Spike continues.

 

“Did you know that vampires have a really short recovery time?” As if to prove the point he rubs his renewed erection against John’s arse. “Hope you’re as ready for round two as I am.” He slicks his fingers with some of his own come that’s still sticking to his stomach and slowly pushes two of them into John. He gets rewarded by a low moan and John’s hips push back a bit on his fingers. He moves them faster now, using all the tricks he’s learned from Jack, until he can feel John relax in his grip.

 

John doesn’t fight Spike any more and after what seems like an eternity and just a moment at the same time Spike hears his almost inaudible whisper of “Please, fuck me.” That’s all the invitation he needs to replace his fingers with his cock. There’s not nearly enough lube and he knows that he’s hurting John, but he can smell how much the pain and being powerless turns the other man on. His fangs drop again, but he just uses them to open skin, get a few droplets of blood here and there. He’s enveloped by heat again, the room smells of sex and blood but he’s much more in control right now. Both the demon and the man get what they need and he grins when a touch of his fangs makes John shiver in fear, anticipation and lust.

 

He’s moving hard and fast now, one hand still pinning John’s arm to his back, the other hand holding John’s hip in a bruising grip. John’s free hand is moving down to touch his neglected cock and when Spike bites hard into his shoulder he comes with a cry. His blood is flooded with endorphins and adrenaline, his body relaxes even more. All that’s holding him up now is Spike’s grip, but when Spike comes as well a moment later, they both sink to the floor.

 

They lay in a tangled heap, sweaty and sticky with semen and blood, but they both don’t care. After a while the floor gets uncomfortably cold and Spike forces himself to stand up before he falls asleep right there. He looks down at John, who lazily grins at him and holds up a hand. Spike grins back and helps him to his feet. He nods to the bed. “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

Spike knows that John will at some point try to get the upper hand on him again, but right now he doesn’t care. He’s sated in every sense of the word and it feels bloody brilliant to have someone in bed with him to curl up to. Strange how much he missed this without even realizing it. His eyes refuse to stay open any longer and he falls in a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
